


Take Care Of You

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [383]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Sam Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alpha demon Dean drugs Omega Sam (who is awake) and fucks him rough and hard repeatedly and knocks him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Drugging Sam had been the hard part. Sam liked fighting, and for an Omega, the guy was strong.

But Dean had overpowered Sam quickly, administering the drug, and watching it take effect.

Sam lost mobility in his body, and Dean picked him up easily, carrying him to Dean’s room.

“n…oooo…” Sam moaned softly, trying to force his mouth to work. “‘ooo…'eeean.”

“Shh, Sammy. Dean’s gonna take good care of you.” Dean said.

Dean was certain that he heard a whimper, but he only shushed Sam again, placing him on the bed and stripping himself and Sam out of their clothing.

Sam’s eyes were bright with fear, one thing that was still working for him, and he watched Dean move over him, Alpha scent strong and overpowering.

“Gonna take good care of you. Fill that ass of yours all up.”

“'ooooo…” Sam slurred out. “p'lssss….”

Dean leaned down and gave Sam a biting kiss, watching amused as Sam struggled to move a finger. Dean growled, giving dominance, and a hand wrapped around Sam’s cock, jerking him off quickly, until Dean smelled slick.

Then Dean flipped Sam over, making sure that his airway wasn’t blocked and he licked and nibbled and rimmed Sam getting him more slicked up and ready to take Dean’s cock and knot, while Sam kept slurring out phrases and pleads.

Dean spread Sam’s ass, slick shining up at him, and he grinned, angling his cock, and thrusting in fast and rough.

Sam made a noise, that sounded like a strangled mix between a sob and a cry, as Dean started pounding into Sam, grunting, hips pumping.

Dean had a hand for balance on Sam’s back, and he watched Sam’s mouth go slack, eyes shut, and a few tears leak through.

“I’m going to take care of you Sammy.” Dean grunted. Another noise came from Sam, and Dean leaned down, giving another rough kiss. “You’re mine Sam.” Dean growled softly. “Always have been. And now, everyone will know.”

“'eeeean.” Sam slurred again. “'eeeean…'ooooo.”

“It’s gonna be OK.” Dean said, emphasizing each word with a quick thrust before he went back to pounding into Sam.

Dean grunted, feeling his knot growing, and he knew that Sam could feel it too. Sam’s eyes opened, and they looked up at Dean, full of fear.

Dean growled, and gave a rough thrust, and Sam made a strangled scream, as Dean shoved his knot inside Sam.

“I’m gonna fill you with my babies Sammy.” Dean grunted, eyes going black. “You’ll look so pretty filled up.”

Tears started running down Sam’s face, and it sounds like he was making soft sobbing noises, and Sam’s eyes shut again.

Dean leaned down, biting roughly against Sam’s neck, eliciting another strangled scream, and Dean knotted Sam, coming inside his brother.

Sam gave a noise that sounded like a whimper, and Dean laughed, keeping more of his drug close by for when the drug would lose effect.

“I am far from being done with you Sammy.” Dean growled. “You’re my Omega now, and I’m gonna make sure you’re filled.”


End file.
